Fallen Skies
Prologue The night sky was speckled with stars, everywhere, a small dip in the mossy forest floor had dens scattered everywhere, cats sat around giggling at jokes, eating prey happily. Fireflies flew around, making the camp alight with yellow balls of light. A fallen tree was at one side, where an apprentice, Twistedpaw, showed his denmates, littermates, battle moves, they laughed when he posed on the tree and fell into the branches. The warriors den, a lone tall maple tree, had cats eating in it, playing in it, and around the bottom, cats slept, or ate prey. The elders den was a small alder tree, Featherfall sat with some other cats, laughing. At the Nursery, three she-cats sat watching, prey at there paws. A starlet, misty calico she-cat padded over to them. She sat right next to them, watching the kits of two queens. A pale tabby she-kit grappled with a small calico tom, over nothing. The other kits sat around them yowling for them to fight, giving useless tips to the fighters. The tom was kicked in the nose by the she-cat. She stood up, fluffing her fur out proudly. "I win!" she mewed with a glare at the tom who was staring at her. He stood up shaking his fur out. He stood watching her with a sad look. She turned her fluffy face to him. "What are you gonna do about it? cry to mommy?" the other kits mocked. The tom sprang at the she-kit and began biting her savagely. She screamed when blood washed over her pelt. A queen at the other side of the clearing ran over to her kit, her eyes blazing at the tom. She nipped him. He squealed and fell on his back. "Hey!" his mother ran over to the other queen, who was standing over the scared she-kit. "Do not bite my son!" she snarled. The other queen snorted. "Maybe you should watch your kit, he could have killed her!" she snarled. The mother to the toms fur bristled. "Maybe you should do the same, your kit was probably bullying him, he was just protecting himself." the queen sneered. The gray ones eyes widen. "How dare you!" she snarled. The gray queen bit the toms flank. He screamed and backed away, his back arched. The she-kit under the gray queen turned on her. "Specklewish was right! it's my fault Patchkit hurt me, it doesn't mean you should hurt him!" she snarled. The queen looked shocked. Specklewish and the queen stared at each other. "She's right, Swallowflight." Specklewish meowed roughly. Swallowflight stiffly nodded and padded away. The starry she-cat nodded. Who's next? she thought tilting her head. The she-kit padded over to a younger she-kit, she was a fluffy spotted one. "Whitekit, could you do that thing?" the pale one asked. Whitekit nodded and glanced around to make sure no one was watching. She put her paw on the wound from the fight, and when she uncovered it, it was gone. "Thanks Whitekit!" she meowed, head high. "Anytime Stripedkit." she mewed, and the two padded over to the tom. The dappled she-cat nodded. Two, now where are you? she thought once more, glancing at all the kits. Stripedkit and Whitekit stopped at the calico. He looked scared at Stripedkit. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore Patchkit. I'm sorry." Stripedkit mewed. Whitekit looked too young to know what they were saying, she looked only old enough to say a few words, he just stared off into the blue. Patchkit looked wary, but less worried. "Thank you, and for stopping Swallowflight." he mewed, he looked over to the Nursery, he looked excited. "Willowleaf's going to have her kits in a few moments." he mewed cheerfully. Stripedkit cocked her head. "How do you know?" as she spoke a wailing came from the den. A she-cat, Paleflower, mother to Whitekit, ran out of the den and yowled to Brownleaf, the kits are coming, Willowleaf's. The dappled she-cat left the other kits and went into the den, a stony cave with lichen hanging from the walls. She stopped beside a white she-cat with a black muzzle and paws. Her blue eyes were wild. "Leafwish." another starry cat padded over. "Are they here?" he asked. "Not yet Duskstorm." she shook her head. "I have a good feeling about this litter." Duskstorm meowed, his head to Willowleaf. After a few moments, Willowleaf bore two kits, the other kits eagerly bounced into the den to meet them, their mothers pushed them away. The kits were a tan she-cat, and a sliver and white tom, the she-cat had dark brown spots, and a white muzzle. They were named Spottedkit and Willowkit. Leafwish twisted her whiskers at Spottedkit. "I know this is the one." she meowed, "She has the broad shoulders, the study body, this is her." she pointed out some of her features. Duskstorm nodded in agreement. Whitekit stared blankly into the nest where the new kits were, she shook as she climbed in, she cuddled next to them, her sister Pikekit fallowed her, and they fell asleep with the new kits. The queens in the den purred at the sight. Leafwish glanced at Patchkit, then Whitekit who was on top of Spottedkit. She nodded. They are here at last, all here. Chapter 1 (Patchkit's POV) Sunkit bounced over Patchkit's head, Cloudkit slept next to her best friend, Willowkit. Sunkit landed in front of him, Ice blue eyes locked together. She then slowly plopped down, Flecking her ears and licking a paw and rubbing it over her eyes. She stopped and looked at him with a cheeky look. "So I saw you chatting with Stripedpaw, is there something going on?" she asked her eyes flashing. Patchkit looked at her like she was crazy. "What you mean? No! she's just cool." he stated, licking his fluffy white chest. He was lying a little, he did like Stripedpaw very much, he started to like her after they started hanging out, after their mothers fought, Their mothers still hated each other. But he didn't like her that much that he felt like he was going to die. Sunkit rolled her eyes and shook out her golden pelt. "If you say so." with that, She left Patchkit alone with the snoozing Willowkit and Cloudkit. He snorted at the sight of him and his sister. Willowkit was his friend, Not hers! He didn't really spend time with Patchkit anymore, and he was becoming jealous. He didn't really like Sunkit that much, Yeah she was his sister, but she was super bossy, annoying and just perfect, the Clan liked her more then Cloudkit, Cloudkit was awesome though, she was nice, a joker, a loser, everything Patchkit loved, but she was getting on his nerves lately. He didn't have anyone else to hang out with, the apprentices were cool, but they were always to busy to play. The other kits were just plain rude, or too quiet, the ones he could never hang out with were Sunkit, enough said, Whitekit, rude, Pikekit, rude, no one really. He felt someone poke him. He spun around, closing his eyes, in case Sunkit was going to through dung in his face, again. He slowly opened them to see the tall tan Spottedkit in front of him. She was taller then him, which made him scared. "Yes?" he asked gulping, he heard Whitekit and Sunkit talking about her, she was mean from what he heard, so mean, she had no friends, so mean, she wasn't even friends with Sunkit's gang. She had beautiful dark sparkly forest green eyes, which almost made him gasp, he never bothered to look her in the face... he always thought she had.... yellow eyes? He never even noticed her brown spots, so that's why she's named Spottedkit! She scrapped her paw along the mossy earth, pulling up small clumps. "I was wondering if we could play?" she asked wary. Patchkit stared at her. What should he do? "Okay." he mewed at last. Spottedkit looked surprised and jumped up. "What are we going to do?" she asked hopefully. He looked around. Mossball! "Let's play mossball." he meowed, padding over to a ball of moss and moving to the tan she-cat. He threw it far into the air and Spottedkit grabbed it in her jaws, her green eyes gleamed. She tossed it to him. He began to leap to catch it when claws scrapped his back. He fell over and looked up to see Whitekit and Sunkit standing over him, their eyes gleaming. Oh great... "What are you two moons old?" asked Whitekit. Patchkit got to his paws. Whitekit stood next to him then she lined her body to his. "Your older then me and I'm taller then you. gross." she laughed. Patchkit flinched at her words. He couldn't help how tall he was! Sunkit suddenly looked brighter then ever. "We're going to battle, we're FrostClan and your IceClan." she meowed glaring at him and Spottedkit through narrowed eyes. "Okay." he mewed nudging Spottedkit. Spottedkit didn't budged from her spot and her eyes burned as they scorched Sunkit and Whitekit's pelts. Spottedkit sprang at them teeth bared in a snarl. Whitekit's eyes widened and Sunkit screeched. Spottedkit slapped Whitekit in the back of the head, drawing blood. Whitekit got to her paws, startled. Sunkit raced in front of her friend. "Don't you dare touch her!" she hissed and leaped at Spottedkit's long neck. Spottedkit snarled and ripped Sunkit's ear with her powerful jaws. Sunkit fell to the ground looking utterly defeated. Whitekit helped her up. Spottedkit watched, horror in her eyes. "What's wrong with you?" Whitekit screamed, "You could have killed her, you rabid fox!" she snorted and walked with Sunkit to the Medicine Den. Patchkit sat frozen watching as Spottedkit's head and tall dropped and her shoulders slouched. She turned her beautiful leafy gaze to him. They were dull with sadness. "I understand if you don't want to play anymore." she said quietly and began to turn to the clump of ferns next to the Nursery she hid in all the time. Patchkit stood up. "Wa..." he tried to get the words out of his throat but it was too hard. He wanted to play with her and make her feel welcome but she could have killed Sunkit, He might not like Sunkit but that's still his sister. Spottedkit turned to look at him her eyes filled with no life, like every bit of happiness was sucked out of her. He looked away closing his eyes. I want to help her but... maybe it's better to wait... He got to his paws, Still feeling Spottedkit's eyes burning his pelt, He padded away, His head hanged awkwardly to one side. He padded to the Medicine Den to see Sunkit. Inside the rock cave, was lined with ferns and tiny pools of silver water. At the far end, The Medicine Cat, Brownleaf, was treating Sunkit's ear, Whitekit sat farther away. Thank StarClan Specklewish doesn't know! he thought. He edged over to Whitekit, She gave him a snotty look. "I'm sorry about Spottedkit." he murmured. Whitekit glared at him in looking disbelieved. "Your saying sorry to me? Can't she be kind enough to say the words herself, to the cat she hurt?" Whitekit glared more. Patchkit looked away. "She's really upset." he meowed, remembering the lifeless look in Spottedkit's eyes. Whitekit hissed. "I don't understand her, She has pretty much everything she could ever want, She's the leaders daughter, Deputies daughter, She has a cool brother, In the best Clan... I guess she's like this because she's ugly." Whitekit snorted. Patchkit's head shot up at her. "She's not ugly!" he yowled. "She's just a bit... more... that doesn't matter! She's a nice cat!" He stated. Whitekit rose to her paws, Her orange tail lashing. "Why doesn't she prove herself then huh? Oh... that's right... she can't because she's not." Whitekit gave a slight smile. Patchkit's ears pounded. "Yes she is!" He stood in front of her. Whitekit suddenly let out a burst of laughter. "What? What's so funny?" he asked a bit of fear in his mew. What if a bugs on me? "Your... I still can't believe how short you are! I'm younger then you, A she-cat and still your so... stupid looking!" she laughed. Patchkit lowered his shoulders. "Well your the ugliest cat I've ever seen! Your pelt's gross, Your eyes look dirty, what is that cobwebs in them? Your a gross, fat, snobby creature!" he mewed pelt on end. Whitekit's gaze was a dead stare. I shouldn't have said that... Whitekit screeched and leaped at him and scratched his pelt with talon sharp claws. Terror crept through his pelt. He went limp and curled into a ball as Whitekit landed hard blows at him. "What are you doing? Fight me!" Whitekit snarled. Patchkit didn't reply, He curled tighter, shaking. "What is wrong with you?" she asked her claws tapping the stone and earth floor. "I'm....." he began slowly. "I'm....." "Spit it out!" Whitekit screeched. "I'm scared of fighting!" he yowled at last with his head raised at her, his icy eyes closed. "What?" Whitekit asked then started laughing. "What is wrong with you! Your scared of fighting? Wow... you and Spottedkit are perfect for each other! You can have awful kits and be weird together!" Whitekit purred in a mocking way. "Would you two rats shut your mouths!" Brownleaf suddenly yowled. "I'm busy and your making this very annoying for me." she lashed her brown striped tail. "Sorry Brownleaf, Patchkit was just being stupid." Whitekit mewed her peachy pelt still bristled and she turned away out of the den. Patchkit got to his paws and began to leave the den. It was now turning dusk. He felt some excitement worm in him. His favorite time of the day was night. `"Spottedkit?" he heard Spottedkit's mother, Willowleaf call. "Spottedkit!?" she was starting to sound more fearful with each call. Rainstar padded out of his den and went over to Willowleaf. "What's wrong?" he asked, His feathery silver fur blazed orange. "Spottedkit's missing!" Willowleaf gasped. Rainstar rolled his eyes. "I'll send out a search party." he meowed. A ginger brown tom padded over. "Rainstar," he began. "Remember the fox scent we found earlier? I might still be on our land." he meowed quietly so the fretful Willowleaf couldn't hear. Rainstar's fur suddenly raised into spikes. "Alright, Can you lead the patrol with Sunspots, Tigertooth, Funnelwhisker, and Nightpelt?" Rainstar asked Quillfeather. "Yes, I can do that." he murmured and went to find the cats who were going. Sunkit padded over, Cobwebs on her ear. "What's happening?" she asked eyeing the patrol which was leaving. "Spottedkit's missing and a fox could get her." Whitekit mewed. Sunkit's ears perked. "We should go find her!" she meowed heading for the entrance, Whitekit nodded following her. "Wait, Don't you guys think that's a little... dumb and dangerous?" Patchkit asked his calico pelt fluffed up. Whitekit tipped her head back rolling her eyes. "That patrol needs us, I'm a great fighter, Then we can prove ourselves to Rainstar and become apprentices sooner." Whitekit stated. Patchkit blinked at her confused. "If you say so." he meowed. Whitekit and Sunkit marched to a hidden tunnel and disappeared in it. Patchkit shook his head. They were idiots to really think Rainstar would make them apprentices sooner for leaving camp, Whitekit was an awful fighter too so he wouldn't be surprised if they came back with the patrol with bloody pelts and ripped ears. He walked around. He suddenly felt dizzy. He stumbled and fell on the ground, Hitting his chin on a rock. He felt blood gush out from his wound. He heard Specklewish's cries fill his ears until they faded to nothing. He gasped for breath and his breath became shallower with every heart beat. His eyes snapped open and he looked around scared. Everything looked misty, faded and sounded muffled, Himself included. He looked ahead of him, Sunkit and Whitekit stood there laughing, The bracken and ferns covered them and the trees made flame colored spots glow on them. He padded closer, Sniffing. Spottedkit appeared next to them, She looked normal. Suddenly, A shadow fell on them. They looked shocked and screamed. The shadow sprang and blood splashed around him. They flickered and kept fading and being replaced by new things. Spottedkit's bared teeth covered in blood and blood speckled her pelt, Her green eyes wild and full of fury, Whitekit and Sunkit huddled behind her fear in their eyes and blood cutting through their fur. Patchkit jerked awake again to be in his nest in the Nursery, Specklewish's tan spotted pelt pressed on him. "Are you okay?" she asked, Fear clear in her voice. Patchkit stumbled up but fell back. "No!" he wailed, flailing his paws. Specklewish looked like she was about to cry. "What?" she asked. Patchkit tried to struggle to his paws but fell again, His legs were too weak to carry him. "Spottedkit, Whitekit, and Sunkit are in trouble!" he yowled. Specklewish jumped to her paws. "You know where they are? Where?" she asked. "In the forest, By some trees that edge a.... grass." he mewed, still flailing. Specklewish nodded. "Me and some other cats will go find them quick, And we'll talk about how you knew about this when I get back." she meowed and hared off. Patchkit gave up and slid back on the bracken lining of his nest. What if Spottedkit turned on Whitekit and Sunkit? What if they ran into the fox? .... What happened ''to him? Chapter 2 ''(Spottedkit's POV) The dusk light made Spottedkit's tan pelt blaze orange. She looked up into the trees, Squirrels squeaked in anger at her. She ducked her and an quickened her pace. Why did she have to be so.... weird? She wished she could be like the other kits who had friends and didn't have to fear about hurting someone if they play fought. She didn't look like a FrostClan cat, She was tall, broad-shouldered, long legs, large paws, long neck, short-furred, none of it added up! FrostClan cats were the shortest Clan! The fluffiest! They had large paws, but they were webbed, she didn't have webbed paws, She just looked nothing like them. A thought took her mind. What if she was Half-Clan? She couldn't be! Willowleaf and Rainstar came from the same Clan, Her grandparents, Rosefur and Nightpelt also came from the Clan.... But what about Rainstar's? His mother was named Petalwhisker but his father was unknown, What if he was from another Clan? But Rainstar looked pure FrostClan... Willowleaf didn't, she had short fur, a long neck, didn't have webbed paws, so did Willowleaf's sister, Funnelwhisker, she didn't look too much like a FrostClan cat, her mother and aunt looked more IceClan.... She hoped she wasn't IceClan, they were the worst Clan. If she was Half-Clan she'd never hear the end of it, how she was disloyal, how are you disloyal if you've never even been to this Clan? She sniffed and found a sheltered clump of ferns and curled up in them. I hope no one finds me... ''She thought then quickly let her eyelids drop and rest her head on the dusty ground and let sleep take her. "Hey! get up you lazy rat!" Spottedkit jerked to her paws at the sound of a kit. To her dismay, Whitekit and Sunkit stood in front of her they looked like Twolegs set them on fire, It was still dusk so she must have drifted off for a few moments. "What are you doing here?" Spottedkit asked, muscles tense. Sunkit licked a paw proudly. "We came to find you and take you back to camp!" she purred. Anger rose inside Spottedkit. "I can find my own way back to camp, and what if I refuse to go back huh?" Spottedkit asked, beginning to shake with rage. Whitekit flecked her short fluffy tail. "Then we'll force you!" she mewed cheerfully and padded behind Spottedkit and began to push her. Spottedkit whipped around and swiped her face. Whitekit backed away with a shocked look. "What? I'm helping you back to camp, Willowleaf and Rainstar will be angry!" Whitekit meowed. "And there's a fox." Sunkit added. "Which will make things worse." Whitekit added to Sunkit's words. "A fox?" Spottedkit meowed lowly. She'd never seen a fox, but from what she heard they were savage and a kit was no match, even a warrior could be killed by the bloody jaws. "Are you two morons? Why would you risk your lives for this?" Spottedkit spat. Whitekit rolled her eyes. "What's the chance we will really come face to face with the fox? and if we bring you home, Rainstar will be so proud he'll make us apprentices." Whitekit puffed her white chest out proudly. Spottedkit shook her head. "Why.... why are you so stupid..." she mewed and got harsher the more she went on. "Do you really... really think he'd make you apprentices for leaving the camp, finding me and bring me home...? You two are the dumbest creatures I've ever laid eyes on!" Spottedkit sneered, her talon sharp claws stuck out. Sunkit's blue eyes blazed with anger. "Whitekit! why didn't you think of that? now we're all dead! we'll be made apprentices ''later!" Sunkit yowled and flew at Whitekit snarling. "You are the dumbest mange ridden cat I've ever seen!" Sunkit screamed while swiping. Whitekit pushed her off. "Sunkit, why would you say that? I thought you were my friend!" Whitekit yowled and flew at Sunkit and the two grappled, they drew blood and crashed through brambles and bracken, they could probably be heard from camp. They rolled and thrashed in each others grip until they were at the each of a steep hill. "Guys? there's a hill right.... there." Spottedkit trailed off when they fell off it screaming in fury. Spottedkit shook her head and went down a path to the bottom of the hill. Idiots. She heard a scream at the bottom of they hill, This time not angry and rage filled, but it was full of terror. Spottedkit began to run down the hill and tripped on the steep ground and flopped on her face and slid down the hill on her neck, unable to stop and get to her paws. She slid to the bottom, it was in a boggy ditch. She got to her paws and shook the dust from her pelt, her neck and chest burned from scraps from the trip but she ran through some marsh, the mud stuck between her toes and matted her fur. "Whitekit? Sunkit?" she called. She perked her ears at a whimper at a sheltered corner. She splashed over and gazed in horror under the black rotting bark of a fallen maple, A large fox stood there, spit flew from it's jaws as it growled it's yellow eyes glared at the terror filled faces of Whitekit and Sunkit, in front of them lay two fox cubs, their eyes not even opened. The vixen glared from one to the other, probably thinking who to attack first. MORE COMING SOON